Wilson, Koko, and Brewster gets Grounded for calling Lilly's child Stupid
Transcript Pip: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! WILSON, KOKO AND BREWSTER! HOW DARE YOU KIDS CALLED LILLY'S CHILD DENIZ STUPID! Part 2: The animal and monster visitors punish Wilson, Koko and Brewster/Concussion time for Wilson, Koko and Brewster *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. *Nowi: I'm Nowi. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. *Roll: I'm Roll Light. *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. *Linkle: I'm Linkle. *Midori: I'm Midori. *Tiki: I'm Tiki. *Kairi: I'm Kairi. *Mermaid Bomber: I'm Mermaid Bomber. We, monster children, are still way better than you three you (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep)! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, you three will not only be forced to watch my monster movie, but other monster movies as well. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds. *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2. *Ray: *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. You three will eat gross animal stuff such as dead animals, ear wigs, poached raccoon tails, rat burgers, dried lizards, cat litter, snakes on a stick, sardines, bugs, chicken feet soup, crusty bat fangs, fried skunks, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, dirty deer antlers and elephant tusk crackers! *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. *Alex: I’m Alex from Madagascar. *Horton: I’m Horton. *Blu: I’m Blu from Rio. *Rango: I’m Rango. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde from Zootopia. *Peck: I'm Peck from Barnyard. *Speedy Gonzales: I’m Speedy Gonzales. *The Lorax: I’m The Lorax. *Louie: I'm Louie the Swan. *Master Mantis: I'm Master Mantis. *Lenny: I'm Lenny from Shark Tale. *Boog: I'm Boog from Open Season. You'll play monster video games such as Five Nights at Freddy's series, Cuphead, The King of the Monsters 1 & 2, Pokèmon games, Godzilla games, Rampage games, Fire Emblem games and Earnest Evans trilogy! *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy. You three will be forced to watch monster movies and shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, The Lion Guard, Back at the Barnyard, Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar, The Land Before Time Series, Rock-a-Doodle, The Chronicles of Naria: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Barnyard, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, Finding Dory, Zambezia, Madagascar trilogy, Horton Hears a Who, Rio 1 & 2, Rango, Zootopia, Merry Melodies, The Lorax, The Trumpet of the Swan, Kung Fu Panda trilogy, Shark Tale and Open Season trilogy. *Sonic: *Tails: *Knuckles: *Amy Rose: *Big: *Cream: *Blaze: *Espio: *Charmy: *Vector: *Shadow: *Rouge: *Jet: *Wave: *Storm: *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Kwato: *Gumba: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *Lunick: Now you three will be stretched for 12 days! *(Wilson, Koko and Brewster are soon stretched) *Wilson: No! (X27) *Roll Light: Good, you three been stretched a bit. Now you three won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! *Sheeta: This is a painful warning for you three. If you tickle torture my mom's feet for no reason, Sharptooth will bite you both and eat you up! *Female Kana: Yes, I also arranged for my mom and the King of the Monsters to beat you three up. Mom, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost and Beetle Mania, beat them up! *(Azura and the King of the Monsters appear as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Azura: This is what you three will get for disrespecting the Circle of Life today! Now we're going to break your skull!! *Geon: Prepare for some bleeding! *Woo: Prepare for some bleeding! *Astro Guy: Prepare for some bleeding! *Rocky: Prepare for some bleeding! *Poison Ghost: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! *Azura, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost and Beetle Mania: (together) AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!!!! *(Velouria appears and hides Azura and the King of the Monsters beating up Wilson, Koko and Brewster). *Velouria: Don't let your kids watch it!